1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a music white glass ball, and more particularly to a music white glass ball having an improved structure of a magnet coupled type white glass ball transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Music boxes and white glass balls are popular ornaments and make good gifts. In recent years, there have been developed a combination structure of the music box and the white glass ball. A conventional combination structure as such is shown in FIG. 1 and comprises a mechanical music movement A1, a turning shaft A2, and a white glass ball A3 containing water. The music movement A1 drives the turning shaft A2, which extends into the white glass ball A3. In this structure, an ornament on the turning shaft A2 can rotate on its axis for displaying purposes. At the same time, by means of sound generating steel plate of the music movement A1, music is generated with the turning of the white glass ball A3. A critical problem with such a conventional structure is the extension of the turning shaft A2 into the white glass ball. The means of achieving this in the prior art is that an anti-leakage ferrule A4 is fitted between the turning axle A2 and a turning shaft hole to prevent leakage of water from the white glass ball. However, the employment of such a structure often results in poor product quality and other disadvantages including:
1. As the mechanical music movement A1 is expensive, the labor cost of making a music white glass ball is quite high, thus affecting competitiveness. PA1 2. As the prior art utilizes the anti-leakage ferrule A4 to stop the space between the turning axle A2 and the turning axle hole, if the stopping force is not adequate, then leakage will result, which will cause corrosion of the mechanical music movement A1. PA1 3. If, on the other hand, the stopping force is excessive, then the anti-leakage ferrule A4 will be a heavy burden to the turning of the mechanical music movement A1, so that the drive power is inadequate. Worse still, the turning axle may even be stopped from rotation so that the ornament thereon cannot rotate, which means that the music cannot be generated. PA1 4. Furthermore, as the prime power source for the combination music white glass ball is a unitary one. Once the power is supplied to rotate the ornament, no power is left to supply to other peripheral items. It is therefore difficult to add peripheral functions to the music white glass ball, such as the provision of floating objects in the white glass ball.